Headrock's Assorted Modifications: What is it?
Headrock's Assorted Modifications is a mod for the game Jagged Alliance 2 version 1.13. It is an ambitious and constantly evolving project that not only fixes a few bugs in the game system, but greatly expands the system with new externalization options, features and greater customization of the Jagged Alliance 2 1.13 system. Headrock on the HAM Project:'' '' :H.A.M is not really a single mod, it's more of a collection of several modifications I've made to the game. Some of these modifications are very small - no more than bugfixes. Other modifications may have a profound effect on gameplay. The idea is to try and solve problems with JA2 1.13 gameplay, and at the same time to introduce more realism wherever possible, without harming gameplay balance in the process. '' :''To this end, all of H.A.M.'s modifications can be toggled or adjusted so that the player can choose which of the changes he wants to use, and to what extent. History HAM was first created around October 2008, and at the time included several small but crucial modifications, including the Enhanced Description Box, Externalized Mine Income and Externalized Chance-to-Hit Limits. Over the course of two months, it grew to include over 50 different modifications, mostly dealing with a new HAM Suppression System and various Militia options. HAM B2.8, the final beta released to the public in 2008, was merged into the main JA2 1.13 code in March 2009, and is now included in any new version of JA2 1.13. Shortly afterwards, work began on HAM 3, a new set of features that expands the game even further. This culminated in HAM 3.6, which as of February 2010 is included in any new version of JA2 1.13. General Concept HAM is meant to provide several different kinds of improvements to the game: #Fixing bugs in 1.13 code, some of which have existed since Jagged Alliance 2 was released in 1998 #Adding nifty game aids and small features that make playing Jagged Alliance 2 easier and more streamlined. #Externalizing hard-coded values so that users can change the way that different parts of the game work. #Adding completely new gameplay features that improve realism and make the game a lot more interesting to play. HAM mainly serves as a testing ground for these improvements, with the hope that the more successful ones can later be added to the main 1.13 code. However, HAM strives to stay up to speed with the main code whenever possible, so that players of HAM are actually enjoying the same experience they would get if it was merged into the main code. Compatibility If at all possible, HAM strives to stay up-to-date and compatible with the latest release of JA2 1.13 SVN. Thanks to help from 1.13 team members and other experienced coders, this task is usually accomplished with every HAM version. If HAM falls out of compatibility, it may be necessary to download an earlier version of the game and install HAM on top of that. Compatibility Chart These are the most recent/relevant versions of HAM, and the JA2 1.13 builds with which they are compatible. Future Plans HAM will continue to improve as long as there are things that can make the game better (and as long as Headrock doesn't run out of energy and goes traipsing around-the-world trip for a few months). New features and possibilities for HAM are discussed on the Bear's Pit forum. Ones that are deemed feasible usually end up in HAM eventually. Category:HAM